Forbidden Hearts
by explicitxo
Summary: Nikki Bella is in a relationship, and Roman Reigns is married, however, this does not stop them from having a scandalous affair. What happens when Nikki meets Roman's wife at a WWE business party, and feels jealousy hit her system like never before. Do they stop the sacred love they share or continue the behind closed doors affair? Story driven ONE-SHOT. Mature Content.
1. Forbidden Hearts

**A/N: This is a requested ONE-SHOT that took a lot of work to write, but I loved every second of it! I really adore this pairing very much, so please take your time and enjoy it too! WARNING: MA-CONTENT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

Nikki Bella walked into the WWE's company party that was held to celebrate the return of the "Dudley Boyz". This was something that they did often whenever one of the greats made a miraculous return, and it was mandatory for all the talents to show up, which Nikki didn't mind considering there was already very few times where the roster had time to relax at their job.

Now that Nikki is the Divas Champ, her life was getting more and more stressful as the days went on. She is nearing to be the longest reigning Divas Champ, and this meant she had more social media events, interviews, press, and above all television time. Sometimes she wished that the WWE could see that her daily stress levels are spiking, and that they could offer her some time off, but she knows that won't happen due to the company being based around a live show.

She sighed as she analyzed the setting around her. Everyone was dressed up in beautiful dresses and suits. Nikki wore a white body-con dress that embraced her curves effortlessly. Her hair was out in barreled curls letting it cascade down her naked shoulders as she held a white clutch in hand. She pressed her red lips together as she tried to scope out her twin sister, Brie Bella, who was probably with Daniel lingering somewhere. Her Christian Louboutin white stiletto heels clicking against the marble floors of the hall as she continued to wander around. Her white polished nails lightly grazing over the leather clutch at hand.

"Hey you!" Nikki said as she finally came across Brie as she was held close by her loving and Eco-friendly husband.

Brie turned around, and immediately disconnected herself from her man to hug her sister making Daniel scoff playfully.

"Just go ahead, and steal my wife Nicole." Daniel said sarcastically making the twins laugh together.

"I was surprised you showed up. You seemed exhausted when I stopped by your room earlier today." Brie stated as she scanned her sister up and down. Her appearance not giving away that vibe she got earlier.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want the bosses chewing my head off." She said with a giggle as she took a glass of champagne from the servant who was making his runs around the hall.

Nikki took a quick sip as she continued to study the scene. She knew very well that she only was eager to come because of him. She has not seen him in over two weeks, and her body was aching for him. The stress she was accumulating over the time was just getting worse, and she knew that only he could make her recover. Sad to say, but he was her only cure from this eternal struggle.

"You look beautiful." John said as she walked up from behind Nikki, holding her by her waist before kissing her on the cheek. Nicole smiled adorably as she placed a hand over John's. Yes, she was still with John regardless of the fact that she infatuated with someone else, but at the end of the day, she was in love with John. It was just that John did not have this effect he does on her. It was like no matter how much love she had for John, it will never accumulate to the warmth and comfort she got from him. He was her happy place, and even though she hated to admit it, she knew it deep down inside.

Whenever Nikki needed comfort, she would sneak in the middle of the night, and go to his hotel room to confide in him. He listened to her all night if his energy was letting him. If she needed to cry, he had his arms open for her to fall into, and let everything out, but above all, when she needed to release all her built up stress, he was waiting for her. Whenever they had sex it was like the whole world was slowly shattering with her having orgasms after orgasms. The most memorable sexual moments came from him. Sadly this was not John Cena, this was Roman Reigns.

His set of grey eyes soon became a place of warmth for the Bella. Whenever they were in the same room together, all she wanted to do was run into his arms and just stay in them, but she knew she could not do that in public. He was married, and she was still in a very serious relationship with Cena. Sometimes Nicole questioned the fact of why John did not have her feeling this way, but it became too much to think about that she would just drop it, and just go with the flow. Other days she would mentally beat herself up for getting herself in such a mess, but she couldn't help it. Roman was her safe haven, even if he had a band on his finger.

Just the thought of him and her in a room together had her skin on fire, her stomach doing summersaults, and her mind in a blur. His touch gave her goosebumps that had her shivering down her spine, his stare had her weak in the knees, and his lips had her lost for words. Roman Reigns was her guilty pleasure, and she loved it.

"Nicole? You seem a little lost there." Daniel said as he saw the expression on Nicole's face.

"Just tired you know." Nikki lied as she knew she just didn't want to admit anything of Roman.

"You should of stayed in babe. I would of told Stephanie that you were not well." John said as he enveloped her in his massive arms. He kissed her temple as he rubbed her arms making the goosebumps she had of the thought of Roman come to a stop.

"Its fine John. I will catch up on some sleep tonight since we are off tomorrow. I am going to find some of the girls. Brie you wanna come with, and leave the men to discuss their 'bro talk'?" Nicole offered as she wiggled a tempting eyebrow.

Brie laughed and nodded. "I will see you boys around. Don't miss us too much." Brie said before walking hand in hand over to where the Divas were seated.

"Hello bitches." Nikki said as she took a seat next to Paige who was eating a variety of appetizers on one plate.

"Uh oh, I see the double trouble." Naomi said as she kissed Brie and Nikki's cheeks.

"We aren't that bad of a duo." Brie said with a wink making the group of divas giggle.

Nikki looked around the white table, and saw faces of her best friends surrounding her. Lana, Paige, Nattie, Alicia, Sasha, Charlotte, Renee, Naomi, and of course her other half, Brie. She loved being with them because she was always allowed to be herself, talk what she wanted, and just be goofy with the girls. She loved them dearly, and they were always great company to have around.

"So did you hear?" Lana asked in her thick accent. Everyone on the table looked at her eager to hear the new gossip or news that was about to come out of her Russian lips.

"Spill woman." Alicia said as she got herself comfortable in her gown. Paige nodded encouraging her to continue.

"I heard that Roman is finally bringing his wife out to the party tonight. We never got to see her, but boy I heard a lot about her. She is supposedly really nice though." Lana dished out before taking a sip of her drink.

WWE Superstar's wives were always gossip to the divas because it was always foreign to see one of their own married to someone outside of the division especially someone as big as Roman.

"Really? I wanted to meet her because Dean would always rant about how funny she is." Renee said as she looked around the room to see if her man was near his best friend, which he wasn't. The Lunatic Fringe was relaxing at the bar along with Lana's boyfriend, Dolph, not Roman.

Nikki felt a stinging sensation in her chest as she heard the news. Yes, she knew he was married, but she has never seen this woman before. Knowing that he was taking her to such a big event got the Bella very jealous, and she did not understand why.

"Wow." Nikki flatly said before taking a sip of her drink, unamused with the topic of Roman's wife. Her anger was rising with just the mere image of seeing his arms and hands on someone else. She clenched her champagne glass tighter as she gulped the gold substance down. Her red lipstick leaving a stain on the rim of the glass.

"Speaking of the devil." Paige said as her eyes darted to the entrance of the hall.

Nikki's eyes quickly went to the entrance as well, and immediately felt her jaw tighten as she saw Roman holding a beautiful woman in his arms. She exhaled hard as she watched as he introduced her to his friends, and she eagerly shook their hands. Her mind going off on just how mad she was. Her whole body was having an internal battle on whether or not she should just go up to him and say something to him and her, but she knew she had to keep herself professional for her jobs sake.

"She is really beautiful." Brie said as she stared at the woman being wrapped around by Reigns like she was his trophy. Her golden locks framing her caramel skin as she smiled brightly.

"She is okay." Nikki retorted as she knew she was just in denial to admit how gorgeous his wife was. Everyone in the table looked at Nikki like she was mad, but she just brushed off their stares.

"I am going to get John." Nicole said as she got up, and left the Divas. She deliberately walked past where Roman and his wife were mingling, and walked with more emphasis on her hips making it sway side to side.

* * *

Roman listened attentively to Dean, who was talking up a storm with Jessica. As he was listening to his best friend talk about his life, he saw Nikki Bella walk dangerously close with her dress riding up. His grey orbs betraying him as they scanned her legs up and down, and watched as her hips swayed to the music playing in the background.

Nikki saw John talking to Hunter and Stephanie. She looked over her shoulder casually to see if Roman was staring, which he was. She turned back around, and smiled to herself knowing it was her time to stir the pot. Her big brown orbs were holding a glint in it due to her plan in mind. Yes, she was going to make Roman mad, and she knew exactly how to.

"Hey baby." Nicole said as she walked up to John, and entered into his protective arms. John smiled as he looked down to Nikki, and pecked her lips lightly so he didn't get any of her red lips on his.

"You two have fun. Hunter and I will make our greeting rounds. It was nice to see you both." Stephanie said as she gave both of them a quick hug before leaving with her husband.

"You look awfully happy. What were you and the girls talking about?" John asked as he chuckled at Nikki's huge smile. Her eyes glowing in a way that it wasn't before.

"Nothing, just you know. Girl talk. The usual." She said as she ran a hand up his suit covered chest. She pecked his lips once more, but this time she held her lips on his longer.

"Your making this party very hard to focus on." John said as he looked down to his girlfriend. His hands on her hips as she was being embraced close.

"Then I know I am getting the job done. Anyways babe, lets go talk to some guest. I am want to meet some new people." She said knowing exactly who she was referring.

John was quickly tugged toward where Roman and Dean were standing. Each with their women in hand. Dean with Renee, and Roman with his wife, Jessica.

"Hello guys, how are you two? I feel like I haven't spoken to you or Dean in forever." Nikki said as she walked into the group. "Renee, I see you all the time." She said making the short blonde laugh.

"Well sweetie, last time I checked, you only bother me when you can't find my girlfriend, which is very rare since she is always with you and your evil twin." Dean joked as he squeezed Renee closer. Nikki giggled and rolled her eyes as she looked up to John.

"You know what? I just realized that I see an unfamiliar face over here." Nikki said as she plastered a smile on. Her eyes examining the woman held by Roman.

Roman looked at Nikki and knew damn well she was putting on an act. He knew this Bella better than she knew herself. From the late night chats when John wasn't around to the extremely dirty Skype calls, he literally knew her inside and out. Roman clenched his jaw as he saw the jealousy leak out of her face. Everyone was oblivious to it, but him.

"Jessica, this is Nikki Bella. Nikki, this is my wife." He said as he introduced the two ladies.

"Gosh, I swear you look even more beautiful in real life." Jessica said as she hugged Nicole, who did the same back, but as she was in her embrace, her eyes darted up to the grey's near hers. Her brown eyes sending him a message of jealousy.

"You hush. I can see that Roman has a good eye. I mean you are flawless." Nicole said as she reluctantly complimented back. Of course Roman had a good eye, that is why he is always ending up in her bed when he had the opportunity too.

Roman clenched his jaw once again as he felt the tension grow between him and Nikki. It was very annoying to know that she was getting mad about him introducing his wife, meanwhile she walks around high and mighty with John holding her. It was ironic, and above all frustrating. Yes, he knew what they were doing was by all means wrong, but at the end of the day it is what it is. He can't change what is happening, and not that he would want to anyway. Being with Nikki was perfect, she was beautiful, goofy, unique, and special to him. Of course he was in love with Jessica, but there was this magnetic attraction he could not hide from with Nicole, hence why he was in this predicament.

"Jessica and I are going to get a drink. I will see you guys around." Roman said as he escorted his woman out of the group. He turned around to see her staring right at him, his anger starting to rise as she saw her nuzzled close to John.

* * *

Roman sighed as he took a seat at the bar, Jessica talking a storm with Naomi next to him. He held his drink tighter as the night went on. Their was a group on the dance floor, and his eyes lit up when he saw it was Nikki being one of the individuals. Her hips swayed to the beat as she rubbed her butt against her sister Brie who looked like Brie Mode was about to hit full effect. Both twins running their hands up their body, and of course, Nikki was catching Roman's eyes making him just want to ravage into her all night.

"Babe, Naomi and I are going to go to the bathroom." Jessica said as she looked toward Roman.

"I will see you around, take your time." He said before he eyed Nikki. Her highlighted hair slightly messy as her mouth was open. She was breathtaking, and it was making his pants feel a lot tighter as her body was calling his name. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Nikki will always be his trap to a lustful feeling.

Nikki's eyes looked up to see Roman's ash orbs staring dead at her. Instantly her body fired up, and she wanted to toy with his emotions some more. She ran her hands up by her breast area as she kept a strong lock on him. She saw just how intrigued he was getting, and to make it even worse, she twirled slowly as her hips rotated to the beat. Her Latina side coming out. She looked over her shoulder, and winked at Roman without any ones notice.

The Samoan groaned as he studied her some more, but he knew he had his wife with him. He was getting mad that Nikki was this ballsy to entice him when she knew for a damn fact that his other half was here. It got him upset because its like she can't take her own medicine. Every night when they had special events for the WWE, Roman was forced to watch her being all ditsy with Cena, but once he brought Jessica out, it was like a one up battle for her. She wanted him to suffer, and he would be damned if he was going to let her go with ease.

Roman chuckled as he turned around. Nikki felt a tinge of embarrassment hit her as she saw the Samoan turn his back on her. As she was about to walk over, and say something, Jessica walked up to him first. Her hand going over his back as she took her rightful seat next to him.

"For fucks sake!" Nikki growled, but the music was too loud for anyone to hear. At this point she wanted Roman alone just to show him who he belonged to. She did not care if the guy was married, but seeing him being touched by someone else set a bomb inside of her. She instantly got her phone out as she took a seat near one of the now empty tables. She found the contact that she called late at nights, and opened up the messaging.

 _Nikki: Meet me at my hotel room in 10 minutes._

Roman felt a vibration hit his phone, and he looked down as he saw the notification pop up. He made sure the phone was out of Jessica's reach as he checked the message. He smirked knowing he was winning this little game they were playing. He looked around the hall to see Nikki walking out of the front entrance. He placed the phone back in his slacks pocket.

"Babe, I am going to call it a night. You can stay and talk all night with Naomi though, I won't get mad." He said to Jessica who simply giggled.

"Okay love. I will see you later." She said before pecking his lips. Roman walked out of the bar area, and toward the exit. He was on his way to the hotel number he already remembered by heart from just one night in the new city.

* * *

Nikki paced the hotel room as she felt her anger eat her up. It was about ten minutes, and she was getting afraid that he wouldn't show up at all, but as soon as she was about to make another text happen, there was a knock on the door. It was a loud knock followed up by to light ones, which was their own secret knock that they used to know when one of them was at each others door.

Nikki marched over, and swung the door open letting the Samoan walk in. He could see the anger in Nikki's face, and it was very amusing to him.

"You ass hole! I love how you just waltz around all day with your wife, and expect me to be okay with you! You are such a dick!" She screamed as she got into his face.

This actually ticked off Roman. "She is my fucking wife Nicole! How do you think I feel when I see you cuddled up with Cena every fucking day at work huh?" He shouted back as he felt his veins fill with anger.

Nicole took a step back as she felt taken back by the intense tone of Roman's voice. She has never seen this side of him, and it did scare her. She took a seat at the edge of the bed as she realized that this whole thing is a giant mess. Roman was married and she was in a relationship. No matter how you put it, they were both in the wrong.

"This has to stop.." She said as she looked up to Roman, his eyes still targeting her.

Roman sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He saw the hurt on Nicole's face, and felt bad for going off on her. "I am sorry Nikki, it is just that it gets hard on my end too, but your right...it does have to stop. Either way, I am married and your seeing someone." He said as he leaned against the TV stand. His eyes now fixated on the floor.

Nicole felt a tear slip from her eyes as she looked down. She never wanted this to end. She loved everything about it. The long night chats, the secret meet ups, the cuddling sessions, the warm shoulder, and above all the intense passion the two shared. She saw Roman turn his back as he was ready to walk out, and she instantly darted to stop him as she held onto his large hands.

"Wait." She said as she held onto him. Roman looked back to see her small hands in his. The feeling of her touch sending his body into a stir of emotions.

"What do you want Nicole?" He said as he now fully turned his hand still with hers. His heart was hurting as he saw the look on her face. The sadness hes used to fixing. Her brown dewy eyes staring back at him.

"One last time… please.." She said as she hoped he would agree, and not think she is some crazy woman. Nikki needed him. She yearned for him, and his touch for so long. If this was going to be the end of their forbidden rendezvous, then she just needed to have the feeling one last time.

Roman would be lying if he said he didn't want to feel her writhe under his touch. Hear her soft whimpers, and loud moans. Feel her nails dig into his back, but above all, feel her body naked against his. He wanted it badly, and his body was in dire need of Nikki in ways he couldn't imagine.

Before Nikki could even take back what she said because of the silence, Roman picked her up, and swung her legs around his midsection causing her to wrap her arms around him. Their lips finding each others effortlessly.

Roman savored her lips like they were the last amount of his drug. He squeezed her round bottom that he held her up with causing her buttery lips to open with a moan. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her oral depths, tasting her flavor once again. The flavor he grew to define as his remedy on the road, she was his favorite. He adored her taste.

"God I missed you." He said as he broke away from the kiss to look straight at her. Her swollen lips, and her brown orbs glowing. She bit her lips as she looked into his orbs.

"Make love to me Roman.." She said as she brushed her fingers over his lightly red stained lips. Roman was happy to obliged to that wish, but he knew if he was going to, he had to make it memorable.

He walked with her lightweight body in his arms as he made it to the balcony, he slid the door open allowing the warm air to hit their skin. The moonlight shining right on them giving them a light glow.

Nikki's body was on fire, and his Samoan touch was igniting an endless flame of passion that she wanted to pour out for him. She wanted this for so long.

"If this is the end Nicole, I am going to make sure you remember me." Roman whispered as he placed her against the slide doors that were now closed. Her back arched up against the cold surface, making her mold against Reigns.

"I will always remember you.." She spoke back softly as her chest heaved up and down. The whole scene making her hot and bothered.

Roman smirked before reattaching his lips to hers as he let his hands run up the sides of her exposed legs that were around him. He let his other arm snake behind her dress, and unzip the extremely tight material letting it loosen around her body.

Roman broke the kiss as he looked down to Nikki with both their eyes locked on each other. An intensity being shared from both of them.

"I want you to strip for me. I want it done slowly babygirl because I need to take in all this beauty." He said before pecking her lips once more. Nikki nodded before she was brought down to the floor. Her knees already weak from the whole situation.

Nikki took a step out further onto the spacious balcony. She turned around as she saw the man she was physically attracted to, and mentally attached to. The moonlight being a background for him as she let the dress slowly drop. Her black lace bra and panties set coming into view of Roman. The way the material tugged firmly against her olive skin tone was enough to leave the Samoan in a lustful trance.

"Fuck.." He said as he admired her body. The moonlight bouncing off her making her gifted with an angelic glow. It was like he was in a fantasy. The light wind making her hair flow, she was perfect.

Nikki bit her lips as she walked over still in her stilettos. She looked up to his ash orbs as she ran her hands up his dress shirt covered abs. "Like something?" She asked flirtatiously.

Roman immediately picked her up, and pushed her against the glass doors of the balcony. He attacked her neck making her mewl out as her legs wrapped around him tighter. Roman quickly nipped at a sweet spot he became very familiar with making Nikki throw her head back as it lightly hit against the glass.

"Yes Roman!" She moaned as she felt him push further against her and the glass door. His body heat and the coolness of the glass making her skin catch thrilling goosebumps.

Roman smirked against her naked neck before sucking on it, leaving a bite mark making his presence known. Letting it be known to anyone who saw that he was here, and Nikki Bella was his for this very moment. He let his hands roam down to her bottom before giving it a tight squeeze making him growl.

"Your so beautiful." He said as he massaged her bottom in his palms as he watched her eyes dilate.

Nikki bit her lips as she let her eyes roam down toward his chest. She wanted to feel his skin. His tattoo, his everything. She quickly pulled the dress shirt up, taking it out of its tucking. Roman growled as he felt her naked hands slip under the shirt to caress his chiseled abs. Her touch was enough to ignite a fire inside of him that only she could extinguish.

"Make love to me Roman…. Fuck me so hard that tomorrow morning all I can do is feel the burn of what you did to me. I want to feel you… every inch..." She whispered into his ear before nipping at his lobe. Roman almost lost it as he heard those sexy words flow out of her sinister mouth with that sultry voice of hers.

Roman picked up Nikki Bella, and placed her onto the glass table that was in the middle of the wide balcony. "Baby girl, I am going to love every inch of you.. I promise you that." He said as he stalked her body with his ash orbs. Memorizing every curve, every pore, everything single detail to her.

He kissed her to perky breast that were in the bombshell bra. He could see that the coolness of the air was making her nipples hard through the bra. He let his thumb rub over the material over her brown nubs making her arch up against him. He unclasped her bra swiftly letting her breast out for him to see. For him to devour. He let his mouth latch onto the right nub as he pinched and tugged at the left one.

"Fuck Roman.." Nikki mewled as she wrapped her legs around his midsection. His mouth was always amazing, but today it wasn't as aggressive as they usual were in bed with each other, this time it was sensual. It was loving. He took his time as he sucked on her nipple, causing it to hardened fully before switching to the other side. Nikki felt her panties soak up, and her clitoris start to throb as she moaned aloud not caring who heard.

Roman continued to massage her breast as he kissed down her stomach, peppering it with wet and moist kisses, letting the crisp air give her chills to the damp area. As he got to her black lace panties, he could already smell her divine aroma. He let his thumb run over her womanhood as he watched her body shiver.

"You smell so amazing babygirl..." He whispered against her pussy making her feel his warmth from his mouth.

"Please Roman…. I can't wait anymore." She said as she was already out of breath. He smirked as he dipped his index into the waist band of the panties before pulling it down her slender legs that he was so used to being wrapped with.

Roman kissed in between her thighs slowly as he watched Nikki squirm as her body was betraying her with every single excess of her juices pouring out of her hole slowly with Roman kissing her so dangerously close to her pussy. As soon as she felt like she had to beg some more, she felt him insert two fingers into her making her purr out aloud.

"Mmm, fuck yes!" She moaned as she felt him pump into her slowly as he felt her walls clamp on his meaty fingers.

"Your so beautiful.. If only you saw what I am seeing." He said against her naked pussy as he watched her naked body writhe in the moonlight. The way her mouth was opened slightly as she ran her hands over her breast to massage them.

Roman knew he wanted to please Nikki in every way. Have her remember this very moment as they made love in the open, the public for everyone who was near to see. He darted his skilled tongue out as he licked up and down her throbbing and enlarged clitoris making her thrust her body up.

Nikki felt like she was in complete euphoria as she felt Roman's wet tongue lap at her sensitive nub as he pumped into her faster, letting a wet noise fill the balcony. Her body was on fire, and her mind was in a complete fog.

"Fuck, I love it Roman! Right there baby! Don't stop!" She moaned as she ran her hands through his hair, keeping his head in place.

Roman relentlessly sped up his tongue work as he flicked it up and down her clit as he felt her juices seep out around his fingers. He pulled his fingered out as he replaced it with his tongue so he could taste his favorite flavor. He push his tongue further into her tight hole as his taste buds were blessed with her juices.

"Mmmm, you taste so good." He said before he continued to feast on her. He could tell she was close because her body was jerking perfectly as he looked up to her.

"Look at me. I wanna see your face as you cum. I want you to see me lick up everything your worth." He ordered as he kept his eyes locked on her.

Nikki forced her eyes open as she continued to get pleased. She felt a tightness in her stomach as she watched Roman lick at her pussy making her wetter than ever. "Fuck Roman!" She screamed as she let her juices spill out as she tried to keep her eyes on Roman.

He licked up everything, not leaving one drop go to waste before he kissed her pussy lips once more. He got up from off his knees as he looked down to a drained Nikki Bella who was breathless and speechless on the glass table.

Roman licked his lips before picking up Nikki Bella by surprise to place her laying down on the floor. She kept her legs wrapped around his midsection as he pinned her hands above her head against the floor. Roman kissed her plump lips letting her taste herself as he thrust against her naked pussy, letting her feel just how hard he was through his pants.

"Roman.. I want to feel every inch of you.." She said as they broke the kiss. Roman arched an eyebrow as he heard that. Whenever they had sex, Roman never would fill her with his full length because he was afraid it would hurt her because he was very large.

"You sure baby? I don't want to hurt you." He asked as he kissed her lips some more.

"Yes.. please… I want to feel everything." She said as she let her hands go down to his crotch as she massaged his dick through the pants making him growl. He nodded as got up to remove his pants quickly since there was no time to waste.

Nikki watched with attentive eyes as she admired as he got down to his boxers, the tent being massive as usual. She got up as she pulled the boxers down letting his cock spring free. He was huge, and she loved every second of it. She started to fist his long and thick cock as they continued to kiss. He picked her up making her squeal with excitement. He pinned her against the glass wall before looking deep into her eyes.

"If I hurt you, let me know beautiful." He said before he pecked her lips. Nikki nodded as she looked down to where her leaking pussy was, and his enlarged and throbbing cock was. She watched as he slipped the head in making her gasp. He slowly pushed through her slit as he felt her walls clamp down on him. She was so tight, and always fitted like a glove with him.

Just as Roman reached his usual limit, he looked up to her for reassurance before he went on to fill her up fully. She nodded as she bit her lips. After getting the clear, he plunged into her fully making her body bounce up against the wall as she moaned.

"Ah! Fuck Roman!" She moaned as she started to dig her nails into his neck as he slowly stroked his thick member into her tight walls, watching how he pumped into her fully before leaving just the tip in just to thrust back home again.

Roman has never felt so pleased in his life. He never filled any woman fully, and seeing Nikki take it was so sexy to him that he just wanted to drill into her senseless.

"Hold on tight baby." He said before he started to pick up massive speed as he wildly pumped into her letting wet noises of her juices fill the area.

"Mmm! Yes right there!" She moaned as he grazed against her clit with every thrust. Her body was on scorching fire as a layer of sweat started to glisten over her olive tone. She could feel she was close with every pump he made. She felt him in her stomach, and it was the first time anyone has ever done that to her, and she was in love with the feeling. It felt so amazing, and it just had her moaning for the heavens to hear.

"Roman! Ah! I am close!" She screamed as she had a tear of pleasure slip from her eyes as he furiously pumped into her making her slide up and down against the wall. Her body was shaking, and her legs were weak.

"Cum for me. Cum all over my cock." He ordered as he drilled it her harder this time making her eyes roll back.

"Ah! Roman!" She mewled as the strongest orgasm she has ever had all her life ripped through her body.

As Roman felt her walls clamp down on her cock, he knew he was not going to last that much longer.

"Nikki!" He roared as he busted his load deep in her pussy, painting her walls with his semen as she milked him out.

Roman collapsed against her as he held his body up with his hands against the wall. His head buried in the crook of her shoulder as they both were breathless. The two of them didn't want to speak because all they wanted to do was savor the moment they just had. The beautiful, meaningful, and sensual moment of love making.

Roman pulled out of Nikki before placing her shaky legs onto the floor, but her body was so sore that all she could do was collapse in Roman's massive arms. He smiled as he knew he drained the Bella for all she was worth. He picked her up bridal style as her nude body was in his arms. He walked back into the hotel room, and placed her onto the bed before watching her nuzzle herself into a ball.

Roman picked up the plush white sheets, and covered her body with it since she was already asleep. He smiled to himself as his heart ached slightly. It was a bitter sweet moment to know that this was it. It was the end of their crazy yet beautiful affair that was very much sacred to them both. He kissed her forehead before moving the blonde highlighted hair out of her face.

"Goodbye babygirl."

* * *

Nikki Bella stirred with the sunlight peering into the opened balcony windows. She rubbed her eyes before looking around the room to see that everything was all tidy. She checked the clock to see it was five in the morning, and as she tried to move to get up, her body ached terribly.

"Fuck.." She cursed as she got up slowly to stretch. As she turned around to the coffee table, she saw a note with a white rose, her favorite. She walked over to it before picking it up to read it.

" _Dear Nikki,_

 _I just wanted to thank you for making my life so much happier with your presence. Every time I need someone for comfort you were there to help me in every way. Last night was a perfect example of the immaculate chemistry we both share, and I will never forget it. We may not have been meant to be with each other in this lifetime, but I hope that in the next one, my heart will lead me to you. Just know that this is not a goodbye... Your beautiful in every way babygirl…. Thank you for everything.._

 _Love Roman."_

Nikki felt a tear slip from her eyes as she closed the note. She picked up the flower and smelled it before placing the note close to her heart.

"Thank you." She whispered before wiping her tear of joy away.

 **A/N: I honestly teared up like a toddler who dropped their ice cream cone. It was such a beautiful story to write, and I loved every moment of it. Thank you for reading. Want a ONE-SHOT done? PM me, and I will be more than happy to make your reading dreams come true. Review please and favorite! XOXO**

 ** **BIG NEWS: The continuation of this one-shot is in my new fan-fic Twisted Fate! The story is continuing!****


	2. Story continuation!

**THIS ONESHOT IS NOW A STORY! CHECK OUT MY FANFIC "Twisted Fate"**

 **I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review so I can know if it is worth continuing! XOXO**


End file.
